Molly's Room
by Aqua11500
Summary: A fan-fic about Bo peep and her adventures and view point of things.
1. Intro to Molly's Room

Molly's Room

It had been a almost two years since Andy and the rest of the Davis family moved into their new home and a couple of months since the new toys arrived (Jessie & Bullseye) that Buzz and Woody rescued. All of Andy's toys had seemed to have settled down in their new home, Woody especially liked it because it was much roomier than Andy's old room, and we didn't have to deal with that wretched Sid across the street anymore.

I loved Woody so much I admired his leadership and the way he carried himself as a toy and how he was here for his family and his kid/owner. Woody and I had been dating for 2 years in a relationship now so things were really moving. Andy had played with me for years, and often used me as a damsel in distress for his plays (that's how I met Woody) Andy was a very nice and respectful kid, he always took good care of his toys so when he played with me I always felt safe, he had to be very delicate and careful with me because I was a porcelain doll that was a part of bedside lamp. I was intended for Molly, her grandmother had passed me down to her mother and now she owned me, I was perfect for a baby girls nursery.

After we had moved in the new house Molly finally received her own room, it was pretty bubble gum pink nursery with clouds and rainbow stickers posted all around the borders of the wall. It had a rocking chair, a pretty pink and white baby bed for Molly to lay her precious head on. It was every little baby girls dream room. Throughout the years as Molly became of age she acquired more toys and dolls and a more mature taste. One of her first Barbie's that she had received was a Great shape Barbie, and Oh my goodness when I first met her she irked me and irritated me so. She was extremely hyper and always followed me around, I don't know what it was but I think that I may have the whole Woody envy going on, just like when he met Buzz. Molly had began not play with me as much, she was always driving Barbie in her corvette or playing in the dream house, I thought Molly had forgotten about lil ol me,s he hardly took me and my sheep off the base of my lamp to play anymore..I was beginning to worry that I wouldn't be around here much longer, I mean Barbie had everything I didn't, she had a multitude of clothes to choose from, she was more durable and unbreakable than I was and was just about as equally pretty … she was just a cool fashion doll..And I was jealous of her.

**This is basically a fan-fic based on Bo peeps view of things in the toy story series and her time with the Davis family and the role she played for both Andy and Molly.**

**I hope you enjoy,i'll update as soon as possible! :D**


	2. Daily Routine

It was an early Saturday morning, the evening before Andy had came home from school and came into Molly's room to get me and my sheep for his daily play time session after school with the gang. Andy stayed up late so I was left in Andy's room on the desk beside Hamm. Andy's mom came in to tell Andy that breakfast would be ready in a minute so he better get washed up.

After Andy left all of his toys resumed their lively positions.

"Good morning Ms. Peep" said Hamm, I looked back at him and smiled. He then asked;" playtime was pretty entertaining yesterday huh?"

I answered "it was pretty fun, Andy has such a bright imagination, he played with us for hours, he even forgot to take me back to Molly's room", and then i gave a wave goodbye and then carefully hooked my shepherdess crook on to the knobs of the drawer of the desk and hopped onto the chair and eased my way down to the floor delicately, when all of a sudden there was a loud thud

I heard naying and bleating, I just knew it was those mischievous lambs of mine, I loved those pet sheep but they were always bullying the other toy animals.

I heard the naying even more, it seemed like it was coming from the top of Andy's bed. As I made my way up on the bed I saw my three headed flock ramming poor Bullseye onto the floor. Every time Bullseye would try to climb back on the bed, my sheep would wait to see half of his head climbing back up..And BAMB! They rammed him right off the top of the bed to the floor.

I couldn't watch my sheep bully Bullseye anymore so i whistled

They became stiff and turned around right away I scolded it them and dragged all 3 heads with my crook, just then Jessie popped up

"Yee haw!" The Cowgirl said quite loudly. What are you guys doing up here on Andy's bed?

I told her "My sheep were misbehaving again, "they were being mean to sweet ol bullseye".

AS I told her scratching Bullseye on the ear. Jessie retorted "Relax" there just having fun like all critters do!"

I asked Jessie "Have you seen Woody?" Jessie motioned her hand over to the small trash an beside the book shelf, she told me

"Woody's getting a staff meeting together he told us he would be having a seminar on what to do if Andy takes one of us to school and someone steals us"

I said thanks, but Jessie was too busy rolling on the bed playing with the sheep and Bullseye…just then before I was getting ready to make my way over to Woody I spotted Buzz hanging on to the bottom of the bed post hiding behind it. I thought o myself "_he had been spying on our little conversation the whole time"._

So I eased my way off the bed and crept behind the wooden bed post and said hi Buzz in a flirty tone, Buzz quickly spun around and slipped off of the Toy box he had been using as leverage and fell on the ground with a plastic thud.

I asked him " How long had you been standing there?" He started to get nervous as I moved closer, He answered

"Oh maybe for just a second, I was just passing by" I looked at him with at scowl, I told him "if you really like Jessie and you wanna date her, all ya have to do Is ask her"

We were now face to face, I know Bo but it's like she doesn't notice me, every time i try to compliment her or even get near her I just lose control" Buzz looked down with a hopeless look.

I looked at him and said " I understand how you must feel honey", then I told him " Trust me I'm sure Jessie admires you just as much as you admire her." being the only girl toys in Andy's room along with Mrs.P, Jessie and I have girl talk, she usually comes to me for advice.

Then I said in caring voice, "Just go for it Buzz".

He looked at me and said "I guess you're right, what would it hurt to try." he seemed to cheer up a bit. He then thanked me, saluted and walked off boldly towards the Bed.

I made my way over to the group of toys gathered around by the book shelves for Woody's meeting. I fancied my way through the crowd and stepped behind the trash can where Woody had been rehearsing his speech, I caught em just in time before he went on stage, I snuck up behind him and swiftly lodged my staff around his narrow neck, Woody jerked back violently towards me. As soon as our eyes met he starting blushing ferociously

What are you doing all alone back her cowboy? I said seductively

Woody stuttered "Oh nothing... I-I mean I was going over a few notes and-"…I put my hands to his lips.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a stroll around the living room tonight when everyone is sleeping, maybe we could go down stairs and pop on a movie on the big screen.

Woody stared off into Bo's face "you mean like a date?"

I answered sarcastically" well we have been dating for 3 years now"

Woody said "Oh yeah, right!" and gave a chuckle and gulped hard, "Sure why not, I have a busy schedule today but I'll be to pick you up in Molly's room around 12:00p"

I said "See you then lone Ranger" and winked at him. I made my way back towards the potato heads Cabinet, Woody was already late to his meeting messing around with me, so I decided to let him go.

Just when I was on my way to check in on Mrs. potato head and the kids(aliens) Molly burst into Andy's room ,everyone resumed the inanimate positions, I stiffened right next o the log Cabin, Molly looked down and said "Oh there you are Bo"! Molly was 4 now and had grown a lot and almost ready for Pre-k ,I was surprised to see her she hardly played with me much. she scooped me up and carried me out of the room in her tiny little hands.

* * *

**I HAD TO EDITED THIS SEVERAL TIMES..LOL**


	3. Exploited

Molly was walking with me gripped tightly between the palms of her little hands; she walked across the hall to her room. She stood me on my lamp ands stared at me for awhile with a big grin on her face. Just then Andy yelled for molly. The little blonde haired girl said softly "stay right her, I'll be back and then we can start our adventure!"

I was wondering what on earth Molly was getting ready to do with me. Andy always played with me the most and therefore I spent more time in his room. I had a special bond with all of Andy's toys, I considered them family more less….I was even closer to all of them more than i was with Molly's dolls and plushies.

Molly did enjoy playing with me every once in a while, like the times where Molly would do something crazy with me. For instance she would rummage through her container of doll clothes, strip me down from Bonnet to Platoons and put a bathing suit on me so I could "relax"," join the party" as Barbie would say.I'll admit we had some fun times though

Just after I returned from memory lane I heard whispering coming from the bottom of the night stand that my lamp rested on.

"pssst " I already knew who it was

Another hiss followed after the first. "pssst" it was coming from that annoying Barbara… I really tried to pretend like I didn't hear her, but I couldn't take the hissing anymore so I answered as politely and calmly as I could without sounding annoyed.

"What can I do for you Barbie" in a sweet singing playful tone

Barbie asked "Where were you last night Bo me and the girls missed you. It was Hawaiian night!" Barbie squeaked happily." I swear you stay with Andy's toys more than you hang with us" "Well" I said lost for words.

"Look girls you are fun to hang with, but the reason why I am usually with Andy's toys is the fact that before any of you ever showed up Molly and Andy shared rooms and I was the only doll that belonged to Molly..and so I made friends with a lot of Andy's toys because i had to live with them for awhile."

One of the Barbie's chimed in; "Oh my!" a boy sibling? Share rooms with a girl?…why that's unheard of!"

For them it was unheard of because they had only been exposed to other girl toys(other than some of the male stuffed animals)and many of them had never left Molly's room. *sigh* sometimes I felt like i was on Theymascara,I was Wonder Woman and these were my barbaric Amazon sisters..

I put my hand on my forehead massaging my temples delicately. "Look you guys I would love to hang more, but you know Molly and Andy share me".

Just then a tanned dark headed Hispanic Barbie said jokingly "Andy is a little too old to be playing with his sisters Barbie" then she snickered.

I rebutted "No Andy is a great kid with a lot of imagination, and he doesn't discriminate by sex or any type of toy." And By the way I am not a Barbie, I am a vintage Porcelain doll."

Then 3 singing Barbie's starting giggling in a unison, almost as if they were singing.

"What so funny?"

"Oh nothin funny" I looked to my far left and there was a 95 Hip-hop Barbie, she then proceeded into her next statement.

"Girl you don't have to front. the only reason you love Andy's room so much is because of the fine Cowboy doll."

I could feel myself blushing, "What are you talking about, me and Woody are just great friends that's all"

"please, you know you are only there for that sausage fest going on over there"

I put my hand on my hip I took my crook and pointed at the Sassy Barbie "Look here, You don't know what role I play in Andy's room and you definitely don't know any of my friends!" Who are you to confront me on such personal levels"

The sassy Barbie replied "please we all know you well enough, this Woody fella that's his name am I correct?" I mean he is a nice looking doll, you shouldn't be ashamed of crushing on him, cause if you don't make your move soon i will princess"

Other Barbies were in the background whooping, and whistling, laughing and carrying on at the Sassy Barbie smart remark.

Another Barbie said yeah "I'd ride em Cowboy!" another one "Oh he could give me a Woody" they all started laughing

Frustrated I wondered how they knew about him? I was so annoyed and bothered, I wanted to just take my sheep, my entire lamp and move out the I couldn't go anywhere because I knew Molly would be back shortly.

When all the commotion settled down, Molly burst through the door hyper and looking happier as ever, the toys resumed there positions quickly without being caught.

Molly went under her bed and seconds later resurfaced with RC,I gasped _what is RC doing in her room_, _does Andy know that she has him?_

She then proceeded to my lamp and picked me up and placed me on top of RC, she saw her Great shape Barbie laying around on the floor. Molly picked her up and looked her up and down then took her remote controlled Barbie corvette sitting in the corner and placed Barbie in it.

"Lets get ready to Race!" she squeaked.

I was made of Porcelain and I was in more danger than I could have ever imagined, and there was No Woody around to save me…I panicked, What am I going to do! I thought.


	4. Crashing around

**It's been awhile guys since i updated but i have a busy life =P**

**lots of school,studying and to update atleats every Thursday or friday,but now these just might come randomly..lol**

**this introduces Bo peep as the cental character,it's going to show how she interacts with each character from the Toy story universe,it's kinda a personal diary of things she of it takes palce in thr past before she got sold in Ts3,maybe future chapters my focus on her future..IDK.**

**but Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

I couldn't believe this! Molly Had me strapped down on RC and Woody, Buzz, or Jessie No one for that matter could help me and I couldn't move, no matter how bad I wanted to get up and just run to safety because Molly was In the room watching me.

Just then Molly's friend Kelsie from pre-k entered the room.

"Hiya Molly!" "Whatcha doin?"

"Oh hey Kelsie, we are going to have so much fun" "Today is going to be our annual Doll race day!"

Molly then pointed her finger over at the Corvette. "You can play as Barbie Kelsie and I'll race my Bo peep"Both of the little 5 year old girls picked up there cars and wondered outside to the hallway where they placed them at the long end of the hall.

"I'll be Right Back Kels". Molly than vanished back into her room. "Well while I'm waiting here I guess I could go to the potty". Then Kelsie proceeded to the nearest bathroom.

Rex had been peaking around the corner, for Molly had snuck him out of Andy's room to play. Rex quickly scurried across the hall back to Andy's Room panicking. "Guys Guys! "Molly Has Bo peep strapped to RC!" "an..and Molly and her friend are going to race them" he paced in circles with his tiny arms flailing.

"What?" Buzz and Woody almost answered in unison. Without a hesitation Woody ran for the Door, he could see both RC and Bo peep. Bo helplessly looked at him.

"Don't Worry Bo I'm coming"

As Woody started for his beloved Figurine, Molly was walking out of her room with a long purple sash in her hand. Shortly Kelsie returned from the bathroom.

I found some old Ribbons hanging in my closet, we can use this as the Starting line" She delicately spread the ribbon out in front of the two cars.

Both girls picked up there remotes.

Woody watched in disbelief, his face had become pale with fear he was sickened. Woody couldn't even reach me.

"On Your mark, get set go!" Molly hit the red button on RC's controller and thrusted the Analog forward. Bo was off and Barbie was trailing not too far behind.

We zoomed from the end hall; hit the right corner made another right.

I was rattling around, swinging and shifting violently, I felt like death were looking right into my eyes.

"Wur wur" RC buzzed , he knew my conditions and he felt very sad because he couldn't control himself at the moment.

We had finally breached the end of the hallway where we were on the edge of the steps now.

_Here we go _ I thought. With each step we tumbled as RC and Barbie's Corvette grazed each other constantly competing for 1st place. There were twelve steps and we were just only on sixth the RC landed in a forward upturned position when hitting the seventh step. We were very close to flipping over; my heart felt like it was jumping from my chest.

Barbie had surpassed us; She was headed out the front door and was in the lead. Just then Molly hit the Turbo button on RC, his back wheel hopped off the stairs and sent us spiraling violently over the last few steps. RC's rubber wheels bounced and absorbed some of the forceful impact! Just then my tape started it to rip.

Out the Door I went. the two girls following behind us. We were moving at light speed as so it seemed. I caught up with Barbie quickly, and we were neck and neck again.

Now that we had lost distance between the girls we could freely move and talk.

"Wooo So Fun!" Barbie squalled

"Barbie My tape has come loose and I can feel myself slipping, I am going to need your help"

"Bo I don't know what to do, maybe if I can stretch my hand over just maybe I can reach you and pull you safely over to my car."

Just then we hit a huge yellow speed bump! and that was the last needle In thread my tape split in half and I went flying in mid air. My whole existence flashed before my eyes,every moment from the first time When Grandma first bought me, when I was passed down to Molly, my first encounter with Woody...all gone. I closed my eyes and cringed as my throat dipped into my stomach.

"Ouch" ... "I didn't say that did I?" it sounded pretty muffled.

I had landed on something, there was blonde fur blowing in my mouth.

"Oh My goodness Barbie?" "Are You ok Bo that was quite a landing, nothings chipped or cracked, I feel so bad because i..

"I'm Fine don't worry, Right now just keep your eyes on the Road Barbie"

"Well..um…Can You Get Off of me First!" Barbie said in panicked voice. I shuffled my way over to the passenger side

"Strap in " Barbie said. I looked at her oddly It was like she was a totally new toy when she was focused (Which was rare) I took the elasticity leather seat belt and buckled it around my small frame.

"There is a special switch I made just In case of situations like this" Barbie said with a straight face. I took a couple of wires and re routed them into this switch to override"

"When did you have time do these things Barbara? I had no idea you were so crafty"

"Yeah I read a lot of books Bo, I know all about Politics and…"

"Barbie Focus please" Barbie seemed to revert back to herself again. "Ok I'm going to curve around and stop at that mailbox that way when the car stops Molly will think the Battery had died and will take us back to the house". "YAY Team work" Barbie randomly blurted out.

RC pulled up behind us. Soon the two little baby faced girls came running down the street, they were getting close. Molly's curly blonde pigtail bouncing, and Kelsie braided auburn ponytail wavering back and fourth.

"There you girls are", they picked both of us up and examined them.

"Awww" Kelsie said "I guess the Battery ran low, we need to go charge them" They picked Us up and started on there way down the hill we had nearly reached the end of the neighborhood.

Molly looked over at Kelsie, Oh No Andy will be home any monute now,we gotta snaeak RC back in his room before he arrives, he'll tell mom on m!"

"Hurry Kels! Hurry!"

As they hurried back to the garage door they entred the house and huffing and puffing, they were tired they were so little but ran almost the hwole the ycaughtt herwe breaths they hurried up the stairs.

To Molly's and Kelsie's surprise they met Andy standing at the top of the staircase. He didn't look quite happy.

"Molly I've told you to stay out my room!" he quickly snatched RC out of her hands

"But"…but I only borrowed him for a second big brother"

"No"…"You didn't do that, you wouldn't"

"Molly what did you do with Bo peep?" "I only raced her on RC"

"Molly you could have broken Bo peep, idon't know how many times I have to rept this,I can't stress it enough,Bo is porcleian,she just sisn't one of your little Plastic Barbie dolls,Bo is special she is antique Porcelain doll,the materials she are made out of are delicate and had you broken her mom would've probably blamed me!"

"That's why I keep her most of time, because you don't know how to handle the responsibility"

Molly seemed as if she had lost her childhood, with one tear streaming from her eye she said " i..i didn't mean to,I'm sorry" She began to weep into her friends stuck her tongue out at Andy.

"Molly come here" Molly walked slowly over to him and he kneeled down and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Maybe I was a little too harsh, I was overreacting" "I love you sis and I wouldn't normally never yell at you like that, but you have to be more careful"

"Ok" Molly whimpered," So do you forgive me?" Andy said softly.

Molly wiped her tears and gave him a big hug.

"Now I won't tell mom this time, but next time you play with Bo just promise me no more extreme stunts with her."

"I think she is important to both of us, she's been around since I was 5 and while you were in moms tummy, and we plan to keep her around"

He smiled "Now go take your friend downstairs, I'll be down to fix you guys a snack"

"Come on lets go Kelsie" as Molly and Kelsie walked down the steps holding hands, Kelsie glared back evilly at Andy ,Andy stuck his tongue back out at her, she started laughing as she walked down stairs with her friend.

Woody had been watching from out the corner of Andy's door along with the rest of the gang, he was relived that I was ok. Woody had told me that day that he had the little tikes round their fire trucks up, he had a rescue crew on the way. gotta love that Cowboy, he's always thinking two steps ahead.

Andy was still holding both RC and myself in his hands he examined RC for scratches or peeled stickers, then turned he vision to me and said glad you're ok Bo, I'm going to hold on to you for awhile"

Her turned and headed to his room, all the toys scrambled back into their place, he placed Bo in his desk and slid RC under the bed then left the room.

Bo sat there in her toy position for a minute, and then after the coast was clear all the toys surrounded the desk where bo had been placed. Woody came leaped of the computer desk where Andy had left him and hurried to Bo.

"Bo You ok?," Did Molly hurt anything, what happened"

Woody I'm fine don't worry RC and Barbie helped me out just fine, besides It's not really Molly's fault, she's only five Woody. She didn't mean it"

"Bo I can't loose you, I won't" he looked into my eyes as If they were made of the sky themselves "You scared me, I was the sheriff and even fear struck me over my entire being when I saw you strapped to RC,I wanted to be there for you to swoop you up and carry you to safety. But I couldn't reach you"

I swung my crook and yanked Woody around the waist and I reeled him closer. You care too much sheriff" I leaned in and kissed him. Woody pulled back for a second

"Not in front of the gang Bo" I didn't care, when I was with him it was like we were the only two toys in world.

I said boldly "Let em look!" "Besides we got a date tonight Ranger."

I was finally safe, calm, and tranquil and in the place I loved the most, and with the one i loved. There were many more adventures to come.

* * *

Chapter 5-6 coming soon folks,might have to go back and edit some stuff later!


End file.
